Who Can You Trust?
by ckm102
Summary: After a night of hanging out with her friends, Cat Valentine is murdered. Everyone's a suspect. Someone close to Cat did something horrible. Now, friendships are tested, horrible things revealed, and no one knows who to trust. *Rated T for violent content*
1. Chapter 1

***This is the first chapter of my new story. I don't think it'll be as good as my first story because I'm better at writing songfics much like my previous story but I'm gonna try my best. I don't know how many chapters this story will have and I might start another story while this one's still in development. But I'll make sure to finish this one. This story will have an ending. Please be nice to me. I tend to take critcism really harshly unless it's constuctive criticism.**

**So yeah, I hope you like it!***

**Tori's P.O.V.**

It's approximately two a.m. when I hear the phone ring

I stumble downstairs to pick up the phone, rubbing my eyes because I'm still groggy from having just been woken up from a deep sleep.

I left my cell phone downstairs last night so of course,I have to go all the way downstairs to get it.

"Yes" I reply in a sleepy voice

"Sorry to wake you" comes the apologetic reply

"It's ok, um, who are you?", I ask curiously.

"My name is Daniel McDonald, I am the head of the L.A. Police Department and I'm afraid I have some bad news." The man replies solemnly.

That's when I know something horrible has happened

I immediatly wake up and become alert

"What is it?" I frantically scream

"Miss, please calm down, I can't tell you with you freaking out like that."

"Sorry, what is it?" I try again, this time more calmly

" I regret to inform you," the man started

"that your friend Caterina Rose Valentine has been found brutally slaughtered in the field near her house"

I immediatly dropped the phone and burst into tears

"Miss, are you alright?" I heard the man shout, but I completely ignored him

Just a day earlier, me, Cat, and our other friends had been hanging out together at Nozu

Cat had been her usual bubbly self, saying random things and attempting to tell stories about her brother before being cut off by our always lovely friend Jade ( That was sarcastic, by the way). She had been flirting with her boyfriend, Robbie, and having the time of her life.

And now, she's gone.

After crying for what seems like hours, I finally manage to get up off the floor where I had collapsed after receiving the phone call and slowly walk across the floor to retrieve my phone.

I don't know who to call but I know I have to call somebody.

The first person I think of is my always supportive boyfriend, Andre.

I quickly sort through my contacts list and tap on Andre's name.

He picks up on the first ring.

"Andre" I say, my voice breaking

"Yeah", he says casually.

I think _ Oh. My. God, he doesn't know, which of course means I 'm gonna have to be the one to tell him. Oh, god._

"Um, Andre, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?", he asks.

"Um, about Cat" I reply, tears starting to stream down my face

"What about Cat?. Why are you crying? Tori, what's going on?"

" I, uh, I just... haven't you received the phone call?", I desperately question, wishing to God I wasn't in this situation right now.

"Uh, no, Tori, what phone call? You're really freaking me out right now!", He's getting worked up now, I know I have to tell him. Just shoot me now.

" Um, Andre, I really wish I wasn't the one who had to tell you but..."

"But what? Tori, spit it out!" , he screams.

" Cat's dead!" I yell, instantly wishing I hadn't.

"What?", he screechs.

"That can't be possible! It just can't be, this has to be some sort of sick, twisted joke!"

"It's not, Andre, I wish it was too, but it's not! I promise!"

"Oh man, oh God, Oh. My. God!" Andre yells.

"Andre?" , I say, more tears streaming down my face

"Yes!?" He shouts!

"Who do you think killed her?", I ask

"I have no clue", he replies solemnly.

The following week everybody's gathered at my place

We're all waiting anxiously for the news to come on

Today's the day when they release the list of suspects in the case

We're all waiting, we're all equally ready to get to the bottom of this

Whoever did this to Cat is gonna pay the ulitimate price

Just then, the news comes on

Now, we're all on the edge of our seats

We have to know who they think would've done this

" Last week, it was reported that eightteen-year-old Caterina Rose Valentine was found brutally murdered in a field close to her house. Police believe that whoever killed Cat had to have been someone she trusted".

As we listen to the news report, I know we're all thinking the same thing, _ Cat trusted everybody, that doesn't solve anything._

Then the woman on t.v. starts listing the possible suspects:

" The suspects are believed to be:

Robert Nicholas Shapiro, Beckett James Oliver, Jadelynn Elizabeth West, Andre Martin Harris, and finally Victoria Jackelyn Vega.

"WHAT?, we all scream at the same time.

"This is crazy!" , Jade screams, jumping out of her seat.

Her boyfriend, Beck struggles to restrain her ( As always)

"Babe, calm down, maybe they have a good reason for suspecting us?", replies the always sensible Beck Oliver.

" Oh yeah, and what would that be!?", Jade snaps

"He has a point though Jade, maybe they do have a good reason", I try

"Shut up, Vega!" She screams, collapsing back onto the couch and crossing her arms over her chest.

That's when the reporter starts up again

"They suspect these teens because they were the last ones seen with Cat before her death.

There was also a butcher knife found near the Nozu restaurant, the last place Cat was seen alive. Hanging with her friends, the confirmed suspects.

A anonymous source claims to have seen Cat laughing and talking to someone just before the tragedy. So, as most people believe, the killer is among her closest friends.

_The killer is among her closest friends._

_Oh. My .God . _I think.

I look around at all my friends, trying to process what has just been said.

_The killer is among us ._

***Ok, so that's the end of the first chapter. I'm not exactly proud of it but I tried my best. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But I do know now how many chapters I wanna do. Probaly about 3 or 4. Maybe more, if I decide it's neccesary**

**So anyway, yeah, I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry, the whole story won't be Tori's point of view. Um yeah, once again, not my best work but still pretty good. So yeah, bye for now!* :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Ok, so here it is. The second chapter to "Who Can You Trust?"**

**I didn't think I'd be getting out this soon but I have an idea and so I decided to write it. I hope it works out. So yeah, here it is. The gang start to try and figure who could've killed Cat. Things start to get really dramatic. Hope you like it!* :)**

Jade's P.O.V.

When I find out who killed Cat, I am gonna track them down and attack them with my sharpest pair of scissors!

I still cannot believe the police think one of us is the killer, I mean don't they trust us at all? Whatever, I always hated the cops anyways (and not just because Vega's dad happens to be one of them).

I'm currently trying to work up the strength to get up and go to school. (H.A. only allowed us to skip school for a week even though we're mourning the loss of someone close to us! Apparently that wasn't a good enough reason!)

So now I'm on my way to meet Beck at his R.V. so we can drive to school toghether.

After waiting for Beck for like ten minutes( Of course), he finally comes out.

"What took you so long!?", I scream

"Sorry", Beck replies in that exasperated way he does whenever I yell at him.

"Well, sorry's not good enough!", I retort

"What do you mean sorry's not good enough!?", Beck snaps, he's not used to me saying things like that. He's used to being able to say "sorry" and leave it at that.

But what he fails to realize is this time isn't like all those other times.

This time I'm already peeved of enouhg at the thought that I have to go to school just a little over a week after finding out my best friend's been murdered and me and my friends ( Well sort of, Vega's not my friend) are all suspects.

"Sheesh! Beck, don't you realize that I don't need this right now!? My best friend's just been murdered and I'm one of the suspects! So, the last thing I need right now is to be arguing with my boyfriend!", I snap.

This seems to shut Beck up immediately.

We walk the rest of the way to school in silence.

When we get there, the first thing I see is Vega and Andre walking slowly into the building.

The second we get inside, Vega comes running over and attempts to hug me.

Oh, wow! Have I not made it clear by now that she's the last person I want hugging me?

Despite the fact that I can't stand the girl, I find myself hugging her back(What has gotten into me lately?).

When she finally releases me, I can't help but notice the look of suspicion on her face as she stares back at me.

"What?" What are you looking at Vega?"

Then she says something that I never in a million years thought I'd hear her say.

"Did you do it Jade?", she asks me

Just to prove I heard her right, I ask, "Do what?"

She hesitates before continuing, "Kill Cat?"

Oh. My. God. Has she completely lost her mind? I mean, I know I can be violent occasionally, but seriously?

"What the heck?" , I scream loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"Vega, have you lost it? Why in God's name would you think I was capable of something like that!?"

"Because you can be violent sometimes", came her quiet yet snarky reply.

"That doesn't mean I'm the one who killed her! Cat was my best friend, I would never do something like that! You have some real nerve, Vega, if you think you can just accuse me of doing something so evil!" I scream at her.

Then, in that instant, with the intensity of what she just accused me of on my mind, I do something that probaly doesn't help my current situation at all, in fact, it'll probaly end up being used against me in the long term. But I don't care, I walk right up to Vega... and slap her.

Then, I stalk off with the whole scene still playing in my mind.

Then it hits me, Oh. My. God. I just slapped Tori Vega right after she accused me of committing an act of violence.

I pretty just proved to her what I'm capable of. Now she's gonna turn me into the cops and I'm gonna end up behind bars for something I didn't do( I swear on all that is holy I didn't do it).

But that's what everyone's gonna think now

Oh, no, what have I done?

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe that Jade just slapped me! I mean, sheesh, what the heck did I do?

All I did was ask a simple question, It really wasn't a big deal.

I'm pretty sure that Jade wouldn't do something like that, but I just wanted to be sure, cause, you know she is pretty violent as proved just now.

I watch her stalk off in the other direction. Hopefully, now that she has cooled off, she realizes what she did and how rediculous and unessecery it was.

Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm not gonna tell the police about this because I know I'd regret it. As much as Jade doesn't want to admit it, me and her are practically friends and I would never do something like that to a friend. Not unless I knew for a fact that they did, in fact, do it.

Two minutes after Jade storms off, the rest of us are still standing there. Robbie joined us right after the Jade ordeal. Strangely enough, he doesn't seem that affected by this whole thing. I'd say he was the killer but I know better of it. Robbie loved Cat. Before the two of them started dating, he tried everything he could think of to win her over. Doing everything from writing her a beautiful tell-all song to directly asking her to go out with him.

It took him forever to finally get her to agree to be his girlfriend.

After all of that, it's pretty obvious he would never wanna hurt her, let alone kill her.

So with that being said, there must be another reason for him to not be upset.

It could be that, unlike the rest of us, he knows she's in a happier place now (Though, Cat was almost always happy in life, so I don't know what would make the afterlife better in this case). Most likely, it's that he really is upset but is trying his best to hide it.

No one knows his reasoning really.

Now we're all here trying to process everything that has happened so far.

Cat being murdered, all of us being announced as suspects, all the way up to Jade freaking out and slapping me (which we told Robbie as soon as he showed up).

"Maybe she really did kill Cat and is trying to cover it up." Robbie suggests.

"Um, no she made it pretty clear it's not her." I reply, gently touching my face where Jade slapped it.

"Well, yeah, but she could easily have lied." Robbie says.

"No, Robbie, Cat was Jade's best friend. I highly doubt that, even as violent as she is, she would do something like that".

"Ok, but I'm just saying, you can't just assume that somebody's innocent just because they say so, Tori. Some people may look innocent on the outside, but on the inside they're as cold-hearted as the cruelest serial killer.", Robbie replies in a tone that almost makes me doubt _ his_ innocence.

But I quickly correct myself, Robbie would never do something like that.

Especially to Cat.

Would he?

No, of course he wouldn't! Why am I even considering the possibility os something like that.

But as he walks away, I see something suspicious poking out of his open backpack...

A butcher knife and I'm probally imagining things but I swear as I stare at the tip of the knife... that there is the slightest hint of blood on it...

Ok, that's it! I'm officialy losing my mind! I mean, no one else noticed it, right?

I glance back to see if anyone's else looks as shocked as me.

But there is no hint of shock or suspicion an either Beck or Andre's face.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

But the feeling of relief quickly vanishes as something suddenly hits me.

I saw Robbie and Cat that night. They were fighting on the side of Nozu.

And Robbie had a knife with him that night.

I ran away before I could see anything else... but it all starts adding up

Robbie and Cat fighting (which is saying something by the way because Cat rarely fights with anyone, especially Robbie).

The butcher knife.

Everthing.

I have half a mind to call the police and tell them everything I know, when a wave of realization hits me.

They had already found a knife outside Nozu that night.

It had a little blood on it too.

But, why would Robbie need two knives to kill one girl?

Unless...

Oh.

My.

Freaking.

God.

Someone was with him that night...

Someone was helping him...

And it was probally one of his closest friends...

Oh, God!

We don't have one killer among us...

We have two!

***Ok, so that chapter was way longer than I had origanlly planned. Maybe too long, but I just had to get all that in there. Ideas literally started flowing as I wrote, that tends to happen alot with me actually. So yeah, I was gonna end it right after Tori discovered that Robbie was involved in the murder. But I was afraid the next chapter would be pointless if I did that. And I really wanna write atleast one more chapter, maybe even two more if nessecery. So yeah, there's two killers. Someone helped Robbie to kill Cat. And yes, it's one of the gang. I guess you'll all just have to wait and see. I honestly don't even know who it's gonna be yet. So the next chapter may be a few days. I know, I'm evil! Go ahead and hate me if you want! Until next time...**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here is the third chapter for "Who Can You Trust?"**

**I thought it was about time to get it up because it's already been a few days and Iv'e kept you guys waiting long enough. The may be the final chapter or there may be a fourth chapter. You'll be able to tell by the end of this chapter, trust me. I know this story hasn't been very long but it's my first multi-chapter story, so I'm not good at keeping it going. Besides, as you may remember from my last chapter, Tori is finally on to Robbie and his accomplice. Now, she just has to figure out who the "accomplice" is.**

**I know you probaly didn't expect Robbie to be one of the killers, but that's kinda the point of this story:**

**The unexpected.**

**So yeah, I hope you like it. I always try really hard on my stories and chapters. And yeah, I make mistakes but don't we all?**

**Also, if you do happen to notice spelling and/or other grammatical errors, keep in mind that I also notice them but usually it's too late to fix them cause I'm not a big proofreader ( I know, that makes me sound extemely lazy but eh, whatever). Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter and uh, yeah, I always appreciate reviews. Enjoy! :)**

Tori's P.O.V.

_Oh. My. God._ I think as I sit in my room the night after my shocking discovery.

_I can't believe Robbie is one of the killers. And who the heck is the other one?_

_It's gotta be one of our friends, right?_

_I mean, there's no other logical explanation, it's gotta be._

But I can't help but wonder, _Who,among our friends, would wanna kill Cat?, Who? _Whoever it is, they better believe that when I find out, they're gonna regret it. I know, now I sound just like Jade but I can't help it, I am just so peeved off.

I can't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, Jade really is the second killer.

I know that not only was Jade Cat's best friend when Cat was alive, but also she keeps denying it.

But at the same time, I remember once hearing that a killer almost always denys the truth and that they're always the last person you suspect.

So what if Jade is the second killer, the one who helped Robbie?

But then again, what if she's not?

God, I am so confused! (Remind me to never go into crime scene investigation when I'm older)

Last night, I told my dad (Who is a cop) that I know who the first killer is and that there's more than one killer.

At first, he didn't believe me but then he came to realize that I would never lie about something like that. Never. (And he's absolutly right, I mean who would even _want_ to lie about something so important) Plus, he's my father, he knows I am not a liar. But anyways, that's beside the point.

The point is, once I told him, he immediatly went to the station where he works and told them everything. Robbie was arrested and to say everyone I know was shocked beyond belief would be a HUGE understatement.

I mean, Robbie supposedly loved Cat. So no one really knows why the heck he did it.

Then there was the case that yet another one of us is a cold-hearted killer.

My knowledge didn't exactly work to my advantage cause now alot of people (including half of the police department, not including my dad) think that I'm the killer just because I happen to know who the first one is. But I am soo not the killer. I mean, really people?

It's like a person can't figure out the truth without being apart of the crime.

Wow, what has the world come to?

Anyway, so now me and all my friends are completly and utterly avoiding each other.

Now it's been two days.

it's going on Wednesday tomorrow and I am determined to find out who the second killer is once and for all.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Sheesh, people. Why do you all assume that I did it?

I may be a violent person but only when provoked.

And there is nothing and I repeat nothing that would've provoked me to kill my best friend.

Yes, I realize I was there that night but that doesn't prove anything.

I mean, Oh. My. God. Just get a life and stop accusing me.

Of course, I'm not the only one being accused.

They still suspect the rest of my friends. And Tori.

Oh, man, Tori, it's possible that at this point, she has it even worse than I do.

Ever since she discovered that Robbie was the killer ( Well, one of the killers, leave it up to Tori to discover that there's two rather then one killer, tsk tsk tsk, show off!) ,she has been getting hounded like crazy just cause of what she knew.

Anyway, so now, while all of us are suspects, there's only two main suspects. Me and Tori.

Of course, once again, the cops have no idea what they're talking about. I sure as heck didn't do it, and as for Tori? Well, I just don't think she's capable of something so violent (Then again, I didn't think Robbie was either).

But that doesn't matter, I just don't think it's her. I mean, I may not like the chick but that doesn't mean I think she's a killer. I mean really? Tori? A killer? No, just no.

So that narrows it down to two possible suspects.

Beck and Andre.

A.K.A. My boyfriend and Tori's boyfriend.

First things first, Beck couldn't possibly have done it.

I mean, we've been toghether for like three years now.

And yes, we broke up twice but I still think I know my own boyfriend better than that.

So that leaves Tori's super protective boyfriend, Andre

If it was brought up to Tori, she'd instantly deny it.

Just as I would deny it if people said Beck did it.

So clearly, we both trust our boyfriends terribly.

I am just so confused.

I wanna be the one to discover who the second killer is cause Tori discovered the first( I know, I'm competitive like that).

Currently, I'm on my way to Beck's house (Or rather trailer considering he lives in a trailer parked in his parents driveway, don't ask).

Iv'e gotta figure this out, once and for all.

So I knock on Beck's door and wait as paitently as I possibly can for him to awnser.

If I don't find anwsers here, then it's off the Andre's.

I still cannot believe that I'm standing here waiting for my possibly-killer boyfriend to awnser his door.

He couldn't have done it, could he?

Finally, after what seems like a century, Beck awnsers.

"Hey, babe." He says after a moment.

"Hey." I reply.

He kisses my cheek and invites me in.

"Ok, so, what's up?" he asks after closing the door behind me.

I decide to go with the direct approach first and see where it gets me.

"Um, Ok, so I'm just gonna get right to point, uh.."

God, this is harder that I thought it'd be

"Uh, what?" Beck asks curiously.

"Did you help Robbie kill Cat?" I blurt.

"No, why would you think that"? He ask accusingly.

I instantly feel both bad and stupid for thinking he was the other killer.

"It's just... I didn't... I'm sorry, I finally say.

"it's ok, hey now that you're here, wanna watch a movie?", Beck asks.

"Um, isn't it kinda late? I mean, there's school tomorrow and-"

Since when do you care about that?" Beck questions.

"Um, I don't" ,is my only reply.

I can't shake the feeling that something's not right here.

"So what do you say?" Beck asks, interupting my thoughts.

"Um yeah, ok." I quickly reply.

"Cool.", Beck replies.

Then he leaves the room and I'm alone.

I slowly walk to the couch and sit down.

But something draws my attention.

Somthing is drawing me to the trash can sitting next to Beck's t.v.

I slowly get up and make my way towards the trash can.

I look inside and see something red poking out from the bottom of the can.

Red as in blood red.

_Please don't let me be right._ I think as I reluctantly reach down into the trash and pluck it out.

_Oh. My. God. No way, it can't be!_

The object I'm holding in my hand is a tissue stained with blood.

" What are you doing with that!?", I hear Beck screech from behind me.

"I... Uh..."

I turn around expecting Beck to be holding a movie or basically anything but what he's holding.

A knife.

Beck is holding a knife.

"What are you going to do with that?", I frantically question.

"Well, since you've discovered my little secret, It's clear that you have to go."

_Oh, God, Beck's going to kill me._

_It's over _

_It's all over._

_Unless a miracle happens._

_Yeah, right, I'm dead, Beck's gonna kill me and then I'll be dead._

_This is the end..._

**Ok, so that's the end of that chapter. Just like the previous chapter, that was pretty long. Oh well. So yeah, Jade's in a pretty messy situation right now. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. There will be a fourth chapter. As for Jade, I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out if she survives. Mwhahahah!, I feel evil now! And no, I didn't proofread. I figure if I made mistakes, so be it. This isn't a professional story. I'm no professional author, that's for sure! Anyway, I hope you liked it! As mentioned above, I work really hard on the chapters and stories that I write! So yeah, hope this chapter satisfied you! Until next time...**

**Peace out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is guys! The fourth and final chapter to "Who Can You Trust?".**

**As much as I would love for this story to continue, I don't think it's possible.**

**I mean, if it did continue, I have a feeling it would probably become boring and repetitive. I don't wanna be known as the fanfic author who kept repeating ideas in her stories. So, yep, this is the finale. I'm gonna miss writing chapters for this story. But it's ok cause I'm far from done writing fanfics (and songfics)! After this story, I am gonna take a short hiatus, though. It won't be long, just enough time for me to think of new story and songfic ideas (I do take suggestions). In the mean time, I hope you guys are happy with the ending to this story. Don't worry, there will be no cliffhangers (I don't really like those so I won't torture you with them).**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this final chapter. As mentioned in the previous chapter, I work extremely hard on my writing. I always wanna make sure it's good and as far from cheesy as it can get. **

**Again, not a big proofreader so let's just hope I don't make too many mistakes! :)**

**So yeah, I hope you like the ending to "Who Can You Trust?" :)**

**Here it is...**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"Beck, please don't do this!", I scream.

"Listen, Jade, I wish I didn't have to do this but I don't really have a choice right now!", Beck yells.

"Yes you do!" I yell back.

"I mean, killing me isn't really gonna help you at all! Because I'm pretty freaking sure that the penalty for killing two people is greater than the penalty for killing one!You'll be in way bigger trouble for killing me as well as Cat then you will for killing just her!", I retort.

"Not if they don't know I did it! The whole reason I'm doing what I'm doing right now is so you won't be alive to tell the police that I'm the second killer! I don't wanna go to prison, Jade!"

"Well, prison's exactly where you belong! For as long as I can remember, you've acted like you cared about Cat! You've even protected her from harm before

! Sometimes, you acted like you cared about her so much that I got jealous!

Sometimes I wondered if you were in love with her! That's how convincing you were!

God, you are such a good liar and actor that it scares me! And no, at this point that is soo not a compliment!

I can't believe that after all this time of acting like you cared, you ended up having a part in her murder! And Robbie too! I mean, Jesus! It's like you can't trust anybody!

The two boys who acted like they cared about Cat the most are the ones who betrayed not only her but all of their friends by freaking killing her!", I finally stop for a breath.

And then Beck says something that I admit, really shocks me.

"You're right." He reponds simply.

"What?", I ask, confused.

I mean, after what went down tonight, I expected him to start stabbing me right there and then. But he didn't. What the heck?

" I'm sorry, Jade. I went overboard, I didn't mean to try to kill you. That was wrong of me. I'm soo extremely sorry."

Huh?

He's sorry? I was just nearly murdered by my own boyfriend (or rather ex-boyfriend, we are so done after this) and all he can say to all this is "sorry"?

"That's all you have to say, Beck?", I ask.

"What else do you expect me to say?"he resonds questioningly.

Oh. My. God. I cannot believe that he is seriously this dense.

"Well, let's see, shall we? You are part of the reason my best friend is dead. You just nearly killed me as well. I just found out my boyfriend is a lying, murderous bastard. And I no longer know who the hell I can trust. What do you think I expect you to say?"

" God, Jade, what the hell is wrong with you?", He yells.

"What the hell is wrong with _me_?

"Yeah, I just apologized, what else do you want from me?", Beck screams.

"I'll tell you what I want from you. I want you to call the police right now and turn yourself in". I demand.

"Right now?" He whines (much like a two year old when their parents tell them they have to pick up their toys).

"Yes! right now!", I scream, exasperated.

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" He screeches.

Then he storms off into his bedroom and picks up his PearPhone.

I can't believe it either. I can't believe alot of things right now.

I walk closer to his bedroom door and listen closely to hear what he's saying.

"Yes, this is Beckett James Oliver. One of Caterina Rose Valentine's friends and one of the suspects in her murder. Yes, I would like to turn myself in as the second killer. Yep. Goodbye." Then he hangs up his phone.

Wow. I can't believe he actually just did that. I really didn't think he would. Not even for me. Maybe he really does love me.

For a second, I regret forcing him to turn himself in. But then, I quickly think better of it.

I know I'm gonna miss him when he's gone. But it'll all be for the best. I mean, if he's capable of murdering one of his closest friends and trying to murder his girlfriend.

Who knows if he's capable of doing it a second time?

This way, with both him and Robbie behind bars, we won't have to worry about something like that happening again. Hopefully.

About a half hour later, I'm standing outside Beck's R.V. watching the cops handcuff him and take him away.

I can't explain the feeling I'm currently experiencing.

I think it's a mix of relief and sadness.

Relief because since both the killers have been aressted now, we won't have to deal with something like this ever again. Again, hopefully.

And then there's the sadness because deep down inside, I still love him.

Really I do. I told him after he got off the phone that it was over.

For good.

It took him a little while, but he finally agreed juts before the police showed up.

Oh, and Tori's here.

Mainly because her dad was one of the cops called over here.

I sigh.I don't know what to think.

All I know is I'm glad that it's finally over.

**Tori's P.O.V.**

Oh. My. God. Beck's the second killer.

I would never have guessed.

Oh, wow.

I see Jade standing in front of Beck's R.V.

She looks upset.

I have half a mind to go over to her and see what's wrong.

But I'm pretty sure I already know.

And I'm also pretty sure that she doesn't wanna talk about it.

Suddenly, I feel someone's arm around me.

I know that arm anywhere.

"Hey, Andre", I say as I turn around to face him.

"I heard about Beck.", Andre replies.

"I just can't believe he's the second killer. I say and then I immediatly start crying.

"Come here, baby" Andre whispers pulling me into his arms.

I practically collapse into his arms.

"It's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be fine.", Andre says quietly.

I love my boyfriend. He's always there when I need him. While I feel extremely bad for Jade, I still can't help loving the fact that I don't have to deal with what she's dealing with.

Sorry, Jade, it's the truth.

I am so glad it's finally over. And everything is gonna be A-Ok

**Cat's P.O.V.**

I watch my friends in all their crime-solving glory.

I am so thankful for my two best friends, Tori and Jade.

If it wasn't for them, my murder wouldn't have been solved.

Tori's the one who noticed the knife sticking out of my former boyfriend Robbie's backpack at school that day.

Jade found the bloody tissue in Beck's garbage can.

So you can bet that when the day finally comes when we're reunited, they're gonna be the first two I greet and thank.

But there's one thing that my friends, my family, or the police will never figure out.

Out of the two boys, Beck and Robbie, who was the one who wanted me killed to begin with and who was the one who just went along with it?

The awnser may surprise you.

It was actually...

Robbie who wanted to kill me.

Yep, he was so angry with me that night that decided to take my life.

He knew that as weak as he was, he wouldn't be able to pull it off on his own.

So he decided to recruit one of our friends to help him do the job.

At first, he thought about asking Jade because of how naturally violent she was (she _did_ once threaten to chop my head off with her car window if I didn't pull my head back in her car).

But he soon figured that she would never agree to killing her best friend ( Yay, Jade!).

So he picked Beck and suprisingly he agreed.

So yeah, that's my side of the story.

And now that my murder has been solved, it is time for me to go.

I will continue to watch over my friends (even Beck and Robbie) till we are all reunited again someday ( I don't believe in Hell and the Devil)

So until then...

Byyyyyyeee!

**Ooookaaaay, loooooong chapter! Three P.O.V.s! I know, throwing in Cat's P.O.V. was kinda crazy! But I thought that it would be the perfect way to end the story! By letting the dead girl speak a little! Ok, so my arms and hands are really tired right now! And frankly, I'm a little lightheaded so I need to relax. But I really hope you liked the finale to "Who Can You Trust?"**

**Until next time...**

**Peace out! :)**


End file.
